(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sawing device platform, and in particular, a device for smooth sliding of a positioning rod of a sawing device platform.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the positioning rod of the conventional sawing device platform cannot be moved smoothly along a straight line thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sawing device platform for smooth sliding of a positioning rod of a sawing device platform.